


homebound

by Inkblot0Blue



Series: a first touch to give room to breathe [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, DaiSuga Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot0Blue/pseuds/Inkblot0Blue
Summary: "I...like you."3PM// A couple of nights before they make their way to Tokyo for the Interhigh Tournament, Daichi has something to say.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: a first touch to give room to breathe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	homebound

“Dai! You ready to go home?” Sugawara called out from the hallway, slipping on his outdoor shoes, along with much of Karasuno High. It had only been the first day back from winter break, and already, an oppressive, muggy, _teenage_ stench suffocated the corridors and footlockers. It was enough for him to wish he was still back home in bed, procrastinating his history essay.

Thankfully, Daichi wasn’t far behind. He was easy to spot with his height and broad frame, tugging on his thick duffle coat and slinging his bag on his shoulder. He bumped into a couple of second years on the way over. 

“All done?” Sugawara asked when he stepped up beside him, slipping on his own boots.

Daichi nodded, slipping on his knitted beanie; given there were no club activities today, he’d been pulled out of last period Chemistry to talk to Takeda-sensei. “Yep, all done. I think we should be all set for Tokyo tomorrow.”

“Good.”

They stepped out into the cold, breath hitching in their throats as they adjusted to the welcome drop in temperature. 

“You nervous?” Sugawara asked, tugging on his blue mittens. It was only a twenty minute walk home, but given the biting wind and the weather report earlier forecasting snow, he wasn’t taking any chances. 

“Honestly not as much as I thought I’d be…” Daichi said, as they headed out the school gates. Already the ground was covered in a thin layer of powdery snow. “I guess we just have to take everything in its stride, see what competition awaits us…”

“Yeah…I mean, we’ve prepared as much as we can. All that’s left now is just...to perform! And I’ll step in of course where the team needs me to.”

“Definitely,” Daichi said. Behind him, the sky had turned a beautiful coral pink, the hazy sun slipping under the horizon. 

“But...I’d be lying if I said I wasn't a bit worried about Hinata and his pre-match jitters,” he continued.

Sugawara waved him away. “He’ll grow out of it, given enough experience.”

“You’re right…” They turned onto the main street, making their way downhill. “Ah...I’m gonna miss them when we’re gone.”

Sugawara sighed. “Oh come on, Dai.”

“What?”

“You’re being such a sap! Save it till graduation.”

They exchanged glances, and Daichi smirked. “What, so I can have the satisfaction of watching you blubber like a baby and go on about how these were our best years and we shall meet again?”

Sugawara punched his shoulder. “Nope, that’s Asahi. And you know I don’t believe in all that nostalgic crap.”

“True.”

“Buuuut…” A sly grin played up his lips. “I do wanna pull some graduation pranks.”

Daichi laughed. “What’re you thinking?”

“Googly eyes!” he said, jumping on the spot.

“Googly eyes?”

“Yeah! I wanna put them everywhere! On the net posts, the volleyballs, the chalkboard, our textbooks...oh, even on the vice principal’s toupee!”

“Hah, now I wanna see that! Who’re you gonna get to help you out?”

“You, of course.”

Daichi shook his head. “Nope.”

Sugawara pouted. “No?” 

“I’m the captain. I have some… standards to maintain. A reputation.”

“Even better: partners in crime!”

“Nope.”

“Ugh, fine, I’ll get the kids to help instead. I’m sure Hinata will want to get in on it — if his stomach isn’t too upset — and he’ll drag Kageyama in too, no doubt. Tsukishima might need bribing and Yamaguchi— Wait, where are we going? I thought we were gonna get pork buns?”

“We are, we are, but…”

They stopped. Daichi exhaled, shifting his bag. “There’s something I wanna tell you first.”

Sugawara frowned. “If this is another one of your university talks—”

“It isn’t! But, look, I— Just follow me.”

He followed as Daichi turned off the main street, passed the shrine they were at a couple days ago and into a quiet park. Even with the harsh wind at their backs, the water here was still. 

Sugawara set his bag down next to a rock, leaning against it. “Okay, so what’s this thing you wanna tell me?”

Daichi leaned against the wooden post opposite him, fidgeting. “Well, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to mention, you know, before we graduate and all— Because I don’t know when I’ll have another chance—”

“Oh, get to the point, Dai,” Sugawara sighed, half-exasperatedly.

“Alright, fine,” Daichi relented, letting his hands fall to sides as he stepped forward.

Sugawara looked up at him, cocking his head like a puppy. 

Another two steps forward. Daichi huffed, breath mingling with the crisp air.

Sugawara watched as he turned around, fidgeted with his coat, huffed again.

He clearly wasn’t getting to the point.

The branches rustled in the wind.

Daichi turned around again to face him, fists clenched. He was looking down at the frosty ground.

The wind stilled.

“...I like you, Suga.”

Silence. 

A stream bubbled behind them. 

Daichi could feel his heart pounding in his head, his palms sweating like crazy, his mouth drying up. It was like he was back in some hellish nightmare of doing seven hundred diving drills after a thousand full-set matches against Nekoma and Fukurodani. 

_Oh, if only the earth would just swallow him up here and now._

But still, he looked up.

And...

Sugawara was smiling, all bright-eyed and rosy-cheeked. 

“Yeah, I know.”

_Wait, what._

“You—you know?” Daichi frowned. “Maybe I wasn’t clear but—”

“You were clear.” he interrupted. “Come on, Dai, it’s been obvious since we first met!”

Daichi’s eyes widened. “It has?”

“Yeah, you’re making that face now!” 

“What face?!”

Sugawara poked his cheek. “That one! The cute one where you furrow your brow when you know I’m right and you’re wrong!”

Daichi poked his side in turn, and Sugawara yelped; he knew just how ticklish he could be.

“Ow, stingy…” Sugawara stuck his tongue out.

“Cute?!” 

“Yeah, you’re cute!” Sugawara replied.

“Wait... you’re flirting with me?!”

Sugawara giggled. “Have been for the past year. Come on, what did you expect? I like you too, Dai. No, scratch that — I really like you!”

“Wait, wait, wait- You like me?” 

Sugawara nodded. 

“Oh, I honestly thought maybe…”

“Maybe I was straight?” he answered for him. “Oh Dai, I’m as gay as Tanaka is straight! Which is to say, very very gay. And just as much as Yachi is gay for Kiyoko.”

“Yachi’s gay for Kiyoko?” Daichi echoed.

“Ah, I forget how oblivious you can be sometimes, Captain Sawamura,” he teased, poking him back. “You’ve got volleyball on the brain. And maybe quadratic equations. Or mostly…me?”

“Wait…So you _do_ like me?”

Sugawara sighed. “Oh my god, Dai, _yes_!”

“Since...when?”

“Uh, since the beginning of time?” Daichi poked him again. _Damn those ticklish genes!_ “Ow! Nah, mostly in the last two years? You’re just... really cute. And hot. And really smart. And, huh, you’re the first guy I’ve seriously fallen for.”

“Oh,” Daichi swallowed, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well...you’re the only guy I’ve ever liked.”

“Flattery’ll get you everywhere,” he said, smirking.

Daichi shrugged. “...I might be bi, who knows.”

“Maybe…”

They shuffled closer. The sun had gone down now; the sky bursting with purples and blues. It was getting colder.

“...Can I hug you?”

“In this society?” Sugawara teased. 

“In this economy?” Daichi countered.

“Of course you can.”

Sugawara inhaled as he felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close. He pressed into the crook of Daichi’s neck, feeling those hands stroke his back mindlessly. 

“Your hair’s really soft,” Daichi commented, ruffling his hair.

“I only just washed it.”

Daichi’s hand moved to his face, bringing him up to look at him.

“Hey…” Sugawara whispered. 

Daichi leaned in, saying nothing. 

And for a second, their world stopped, their surroundings melting away behind their eyes as they met each other in their first kiss. There were no explosions. No fireworks. Just the simple, unfamiliar brush of warm lips against each other, and awkward, unsure hands tugging at shirtsleeves. Still, there was a lovely softness to their intimacy; no pressure to perform, to impress, to pick each other off their feet and become kissing experts on a chilly school night. 

Daichi pulled away with a small smile. “I think we can do better than that.”

“Well, that’s pretty forward of you, Captain,” Sugawara teased.

“I’m sure we can get plenty of practice in…” Daichi remarked, eyebrows quirking upwards as he leaned in again.

“Oh! Feisty!” 

Their lips met again clumsily. Then for a second time, noses bumping against each other as they tried to match their angles, giggling between them. A third, with teeth clacking together horribly. And a fourth, their lips finally slotting together for a brief, chaste kiss. 

Four kisses. Five first kisses in all. Their first five in their lives. Their first five for _each other_. 

“Wow,” Daichi breathed out as they separated. “I can’t believe it. Sugawara Koushi _likes me back_.”

“And the same to you.”

“So…” he started.

“So…?”

“Boyfriends?”

Sugawara’s cheeks reddened. “If you want. I mean, this is still very early days, and we’ve got a lot to think about right now.”

Daichi swallowed. “Oh. Of course. Yeah. But…?”

“But absolutely!” Sugawara reassured him. “When Interhigh and exams are over… then we’ll have all the time in the world for each other. For now though…”

“Dinner? At mine? Then do our history homework together?” 

Sugawara pressed into him. “You always have a plan, don’t you?”

Daichi stroked his back. “I try.”

“I’ll accept. On one condition.

“Another kiss?”

Sugawara shook his head, a bashful smile still on his face. “No, but I’m definitely not opposed to that. My condition is...we’re still getting buns on the way home!”

Daichi laughed. “Of course! I promised, didn’t I?”

They shared another giddy kiss, enveloped in each other’s arms for a short, happy moment, before they broke apart, leaning into each other comfortably. 

“Home?”

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oblivious Daichi is best Daichi!


End file.
